Just Like A Song In My Heart
by iamkellylouise
Summary: She missed her. She needed her forgiveness. She needed her. MeredithAddison. AU.


**A/N: Started this at ridiculous o'clock a couple of nights ago and finished it a ridiculous o'clock this morning.  
****I was going to add more back story to this, and some more future too, but it took away everything from what's written in my opinion.  
****It's AU, Meredith and Addison had a relationship before Addison moved to LA, so Meredith and Derek didn't get back together, what happened to get Addie and Mer together is up to you to imagine. Hope you enjoy, reviews would be great :)**

_

* * *

_

_Just like a star across my sky,  
__Just like an angel off the page,  
__You have appeared to my life,  
__Feel like I'll never be the same,  
__Just like a song in my heart,  
__Just like oil on my hands,  
__Honour to love you,_

_Still I wonder why it is,  
__I don't argue like this,  
__With anyone but you,  
__We do it all the time,  
__Blowing out my mind.  
_**-Like A Star, Corinne Bailey Rae.**

_~x~_

"Mer…Meredith" Addison stuttered as she opened her front door "What are you doing here?"

"I miss you" Meredith said quietly, she stepped forward and brushed her fingers against Addison's cheek, moving them softly down her neck "I miss you so much Addie"

"I miss you too" Addison said in a slight whisper "What are you doing here?"

"I'm asking you to forgive me" Meredith said quietly, both of her hands moving across Addison's body slowly "Forgive me Addison"

"It's not that simple Meredith" Addison said with a breath, stepping backwards into her house, Meredith stepped in with her and closed the door "You broke up with me"

"I wanted what was best for you" Meredith said softly "Moving here, was best for you, and I didn't want to ruin that for you"

"Why would you ruin it?" Addison asked "Mer you, you made everything better" she said tearfully "And you left me"

"I'm sorry" Meredith whispered "I'm sorry, please forgive me, please baby forgive me, please, I love you, please forgive me" she said kissing her neck "Please" she whispered moving her kisses up to Addison's jaw "Please" she said pressing their lips together "Please" she said desperately, their lips came back together, Addison held Meredith closely, they kept their lips together and moved towards the stairs, they tugged at each others clothes, Addison lost her shirt first, Meredith's jeans were pushed away half way up the stairs, as they reached the bedroom, they were in their underwear, Meredith unclasped Addison's bra and discarded it aimlessly before pushing her panties off her hips, Addison shimmied out of them and stumbled back to the bed, sitting down on the edge,

Meredith straddled her lap and deepened their kiss, Addison kept one hand on Meredith's lower back, the other teased Meredith's nipple through her bra, Meredith let out a slight moan and trailed kisses down Addison's neck to her shoulder, she slipped a hand between them and found Addison's wetness, they rocked against each other, Meredith teasing Addison's clit, Addison cried out and muffled her moan against Meredith's breast bone, she spread her legs a little, spreading Meredith's as she did so, Meredith slipped 2 fingers inside Addison, Addison's hips instantly bucked, she brought a shaky hand to Meredith's opening, she pushed her panties to one side and rubbed her wetness a little before slipping two fingers inside her, they both moaned loudly, thrusting against each other, their bodies glistening with sweat, it only took another minute before they were both cumming, they fell back onto the bed panting heavily, Meredith still on top of Addison, their lips came together again briefly, Meredith pressed her forehead against Addison's, Addison's eyes stayed closed.

"Addie" Meredith whispered softly.

"Sshh don't talk" Addison whispered back "Don't talk" Meredith nodded slightly and pressed her lips against Addison's neck, she climbed off Addison's body after a few minutes to curl up against her side, Addison sat up and buried her face in her hands, Meredith reached out and stroked her back, Addison flinched and stood up, she picked up her robe and slipped it on, moving out onto her balcony and dropping herself into the chair, pulling her legs up so her knees were right against her chest, her feet on the chair, Meredith stood up and walked into Addison's closet, she picked out her Columbia Med t-shirt and slipped it on before moving out onto the balcony.

"Go back inside Meredith" Addison said hoarsely, not even turning her head.

"So that's it" Meredith said quietly "We have sex and now you're not even going to look at me"

"That shouldn't have happened" Addison whispered "We shouldn't have let that happen, you shouldn't be here, go home, go home, I don't want you here"

"Y'know what, fine" Meredith breathed out "Fine, I'll leave, I'll beg the Chief for my job back, I'll drive all the way back to Seattle and I'll never, ever bother you again, if that's what you really want, then that's what will happen, goodbye Addison" she said tightly, she stormed back into the bedroom and out into the hallway, picking up her clothes on the way down the stairs, slipping them onto her body quickly, trying to hold back her sobs, she didn't even hear Addison's footsteps coming down the stairs but she felt her hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me" she snapped, pulling away from her and walking towards the front door, Addison grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall "You wanted me to leave" she sobbed "So let me fucking leave Addison, let me go, let me go or I'll scream"

"Meredith" Addison whispered.

"Let me go" Meredith yelled "You want me to go so let me go, let me go" she said pushing against her "You can't get my hopes up, you can't just fuck me and then tell me to leave and, then come after me, you can't do that, you can't, that's not fair, get the hell off me"

"You quit your job" Addison whimpered "You, you really want to be with me"

"How can you even ask that now? I just, made love to you, I made love to you, I apologized, I said sorry Addie, I love you so much it hurts me, physically hurts me, I just gave up my life for you, because you are my world, you're my world, and I hate myself for hurting you and screwing up, I hate myself, but that doesn't mean you get to mess me around, just because I hurt you doesn't give you the right to hurt me back, it doesn't give you the right to sleep with me and push me away for some kind of, revenge, ok?"

"Oh honey it wasn't revenge" Addison whispered "It wasn't revenge, it wasn't, I wanted it, I wanted to make love to you, all I think about is making love to you and being with you I just, I got scared, I got scared that, that you were just going to run so, I gave you an out I, I didn't realize that, that you, that you were, here to, be with me"

"Well what did you think I was here for?" Meredith said with a slight laugh.

"I don't know" Addison sighed "I don't know I, I just, I don't know"

"Well, what do you know?"

"I love you" Addison said softly "And I don't want to let you go, that's what I know"

"My car is crammed with boxes and suitcases, all you have to say, is that you want me here"

"I want you here" Addison said pressing their lips together "I want you here, I love you, I want you here baby, I want you here"

"Then I'm here" Meredith said taking Addison's hands in hers and bringing them to her heart "I'm right here, and I promise you, this is where I want to be, this is where I'm staying"

"Ok" Addison nodded tearfully "Ok" she whispered.

"Ok" Meredith smiled "Why don't we go and sleep, lets just, sleep"

"That sounds nice" Addison whispered, Meredith led them up the stairs and back into Addison's bedroom, closing the door behind them, they both stripped back down to nothing, climbing under the covers and wrapping their bodies together.

"Goodnight baby" Addison said softly.

"Night" Meredith whispered "Addie, go to sleep" she mumbled a few minutes later as she felt Addison move a little.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Why not baby?" Meredith asked, stroking her cheek softly.

"Because I might be dreaming" Addison said shakily.

"You're not Addison, you're not, I promise" Meredith said brushing their lips together "I'll be right here when you wake up, right here" she said pulling their bodies closer together "Right here" she whispered "Go to sleep" she said softly, stroking her hair over and over again "Go to sleep"

"You have to go to sleep too" Addison mumbled as her eyes closed.

"I will" Meredith said with a small smile "Now shut up, and go to sleep ok?" she said with a slight laugh.

"Ok" Addison said tiredly, Meredith stayed awake and kept stroking Addison's hair until she slowly fell to sleep, she kissed her cheek before finally closely her own eyes.

_End._


End file.
